The invention relates to an arrangement with a panel of a flat screen, in which a digitized image signal is applied to a graphics processor. A lookup table evaluates the digitized image signal and transmits the digitized image signal to the panel via an interface, whereby the image information is visually depicted.
Conventionally, an image reproduction characteristic, e.g., of a color flat screen, is adapted to the sensitivity of the human eye by correcting the image data to be reproduced on the flat screen. The image reproduction characteristic indicates how an image displaying system converts an electrical image signal to an optical signal. The optical signal is described by three quantities: luminance, which is responsible for the perception of brightness, and two additional quantities describing chromaticity.
The image reproduction characteristic can be adjusted with the aid of a lookup table. There are several quasi standards for the image reproduction characteristic, e.g., DICOM or CIELAB. The lookup table consists of three different tables: one for red, one for green and one for blue. The lookup table is used to optimize the image reproduction characteristic.
A graphics processor, located in a circuit arrangement for controlling the flat screen, performs the correction to the image reproduction characteristics by checking the lookup table to determine which value it should apply to the flat screen in place of the video signal level that is present at a given moment. Thus, it is possible to modify the image data sent to the flat screen with an optimal image reproduction characteristic.
However, aging effects of the light transmitting parts of the panel, e.g., due to aging effects of the panel glass, the LCD fluid or the diffuser and/or polarization foils, may interfere with the optimal image reproduction characteristic.